


Seven`s new hobby: 21st century entertainment

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven gets carried away...





	Seven`s new hobby: 21st century entertainment

Janeway in the ready room: Seven i have called you here because of your continued tardiness. You have also spent far too much time in the holodeck. (Pauses talking,looks at a padd in her hand then looks at Seven again)...69 hours this week alone! May i ask what you are working on?  
Seven: Remains quiet. Looks uneasy. Shifts weight from one foot to the other. Looks straight ahead over Janeway`s head at a fixed spot on the bulkhead. She wonders at the beautiful criss cross arrangement of the molecules there. How smart the engineers at Utopia Planetia were...  
Janeway: Seven? I am a busy woman. Can you answer me?  
Seven: (Uncharacteristically stammers). Captain, i have been fascinated by the musicians of the 21st century. They seem to have been fascinated with bells. I was curious to know the reason for this. You were busy so i decided to find out on my own...do some research...  
Janeway: (Soften look on her face). Oh Seven. You know you can talk to me about anything, at any time...just promise me you won`t let your hobby get in the way of your duties.  
Seven: (smiles and promises the captain). It won`t happen again.  
Janeway: Good! By the way why are you fixated with bells? People have been singing about all sorts of things throughout the centuries. Things such as love, war, se...(she stopped herself)  
Seven: (scrolls through a padd she was holding and shows the captain a you tube video) I understand that captain but for example this female musician sang this song. It is about bells. I do not see any bells and the song mentions everyday activities people of that century did. Were bells very important captain?  
Janeway: (Reads the lyrics and immediately has a good idea of what the singer was on about). Closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. Seven..well...er..the singer is talking, er, singing about se...  
Tuvok: (Is on the bridge) Tuvok to the captain. You are needed on the bridge!  
Janeway: I`m on my way, quickly gets up and heads to the ready room door while mumbling Saved by the bell...  
Seven: Looks around for bells but there are none in sight.So she follows the captain to the bridge....


End file.
